


I Probably Swiped Right For Your Dog

by colourthyme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Tinder, rated M for an optional smut chap that is completely skippable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourthyme/pseuds/colourthyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't had the pleasure of meeting Amelie Lacroix, you've probably heard of her. Everyone who's anyone has been rejected by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ig: la.croix

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this first part at 2am and read it exactly once after i woke up so if it sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> tumblr: tracre  
> 

On her honor, she wouldn’t message first. She never had. Her dates – free meals that ended in her ghosting the other person immediately – had all come from eager, horny college boys messaging her relentlessly as soon as they matched. She wasn’t just accustomed to waiting patiently for messages; she absolutely refused to initiate conversation with anyone under _any_ circumstances. Her image, her air, and her reputation demanded it.

Amelie rolled her eyes and closed Tinder. No new notifications in the past hour. How boring. Her introverted nature caused her to loathe leaving her apartment after classes were over but her extroverted tendencies meant that she also craved conversation at all hours of the day. Luckily, everyone wanted to talk to Amelie Lacroix. Or at least try to. She wasn’t known for her conversational skills. Rather, she was admired for her lack of them, which she skillfully twisted into an aloof, uninterested personality.

_Ding!_  
  
A Tinder notification. Amelie hungrily slid her finger around her lock combination. Was it her?  
  
It wasn’t.

About two weeks ago – eleven days, actually, not that she was counting – Amelie matched with a particularly attractive girl. She expected an immediate response. None had come. She waited, as sometimes she had to, but still no message. Lena was the girl’s name, and her bio read:  
  
_Hiya!_  
Lena here, aerospace engineering student at OU.  
Looking for my copilot  <3  
But seriously, I’m always up for fun!

Amelie hadn’t even read it. She didn’t read bios. She only cared about pictures. Lena only had two – a selfie and a candid photo of her during glass with cute, orange goggles on. Amelie liked a girl who looked good candid.

_Ding!_  
  
Amelie tossed her phone aside. She didn’t feel like talking to this dude right now. She wasn’t even that in to guys – she considered herself bisexual leaning towards women, and she was definitely in a girl mood lately. Not that she wouldn’t accept a date from a man, or gifts, or compliments.

Amelie plugged her phone into its charger and rolled over in bed, done for the night.

–

Lena frowned at the messaged she had just sent.  
  
“Hey love! Sorry, broke my phone a couple weeks ago and never got to message you! Got it fixed now! How are ya?”

She liked to send messages to her matches as soon as she could – they matched for a reason, after all! And Lena was always up for conversation. Her extroverted nature had her craving human interaction almost constantly, but her classes and work left her tired and at home six nights a week. With her phone broken for about ten days she felt her energy draining as her social life dwindled away. Of course, she still had her laptop, but only so many people actually used Facebook any more.

Lena usually got a response pretty quickly, so she waited early for one from this match – Amelie Lacroix. She’d heard the girl’s name in passing, but OU was a big school, and she’d never actually run in to her. She was absolutely gorgeous, though – long, black hair and golden-brown eyes. Lena could admit jealousy to anyone with long hair – her short, brown hair had been in a pixie that she pushed to one side for as long as she could remember. It was easy, and she could cut it herself, so why change?

She scrolled through her several different dating apps before resigning to her fate of not getting messaged back by Amelie. It was late anyways, so she’d try again in the morning. Lena was not shy about double or even triple-texting, but she didn’t push anything. She set her phone on the charger by the window and rolled over in bed, ending her day.

–

“Morning.”

Amelie could slap herself. She sent the message almost as soon as she woke up - inches away from breaking her well-defined rules. She got up, leaving her phone on her bed, to go to the restroom.

_Ding!_  
  
Toothbrush in mouth, Amelie flung herself back towards her bed.

“Morning early bird!” Lena had answered.

Amelie was almost choking on toothpaste.

“8 am classes.”

She took her phone with her into the bathroom.

“Boo! Mine don’t start till 10. Sleep well?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Good! Whatcha studying?”

“Art. I have life drawing until noon. Gtg.”

“See ya!”

–

Lena sighed. No wonder this girl’s bio was only a link to her Instagram – she couldn’t hold a conversation! Look at those replies! Well, you can’t win them all. She swiped left on Amelie’s name… but decided not to delete the conversation. She _was_ gorgeous after all. At least she could have proof that she tried.


	2. hey are you gay?

Amelie sketched out her gesture drawings of the model with her phone securely out of sight in her large, black canvas bag. She was still annoyed at herself for getting so excited over being messaged by Lena. Sure the girl had big, brown eyes and adorable, messy hair but why should she care? She could be ugly in real life.

The four hour summer class passed slowly, but Amelie enjoyed it. The room was flooded with artificial light to illuminate the model from all angles, and it was almost unbearably hot. But with her charcoal on the newspaper, Amelie barely noticed.

“I wish you were our model.” One of the boys in class winked at Amelie as they left the room. She walked past him without so much as a glance. He sped up to walk next to her.

“You free tonight?” He trilled, ignoring that she was ignoring him.

“No.” She answered in her low, French-accented voice.

“Hot date?” He grinned.

“Hotter than you.”

“What’s his name?”

“Work.” Amelie turned a quick corner and left the boy behind.

\--

Lena sat in her statistics class scrolling down Amelie’s Instagram on her phone. The syllabus said no phones, but Lena almost had a second sense as to when the teacher would turn around. She always managed to put her phone away just a few seconds beforehand.

Amelie’s insta was mostly pictures of her art – art she did in class that she was particularly proud of, as well as a lot of digital art she did in her free time. Lena really like it! She had a very good feel for the human form, Lena felt, though she wasn’t an artist herself. Amelie seemed to enjoy drawing in straight, rigid lines and never drew someone just standing still. But what Lena enjoyed a bit more than the sketches were Amelie’s selfies. Her face resembled her drawing style – angular and defined. Lena pinched at her own cheeks. She’d always had a babyface. Amelie was much different – her cheekbones and nose threatened to cut a man with their expert contour, and she never had a hair out of place in her high ponytail.

Lena wondered if she should pick up more than foundation and mascara next time she put on makeup.

It was noon – maybe Amelie was free now? Lena opened Tinder again and pressed Amelie’s name to open the chat.

“Hey! How was class?” She sent. She re-read their previous short conversation and felt her chest sink slightly was discouragement. “Good,” She expected to receive.

“Good.” She received about half an hour later as class came to an end. She had to chuckle a bit. Called it.

“Are you in class?” Said an unexpected second message.

“10 more mins, yeah.” Lena replied.

“Cool. Visit me at work?”

Lena’s mouth formed an ‘O’ at her phone. Did Amelie Lacroix – the girl she had been gossiping to her friends about – the girl she just learned was notorious for having broken many a person’s heart – want to meet her? In real life?

Lena was at her friend Winston’s side in a second. Class was over in one minute, and he was packing his things. They couldn’t sit next to each other by rule – they talked too much and helped each other cheat on tests. But they always spent their free hour after class together.

“She wants to meet up!” Lena practically yelled.

“Who?”

She rolled her eyes. “Amelie!”

Winston gasped. “What? Lacroix?”

“Who have we been talking about, Winston?” Lena exclaimed and asked at the same time.

“Sorry, I’ve got too many numbers in my head.” Winston apologized. “Amelie Lacroix wants to hang out with _you_?”

“I don’t like the way you put that.” Lena pouted.

“It just – isn’t she straight?”

That stopped Lena for a moment.

“You know what – I have no idea.” She admitted. “She ‘liked’ me, so doesn’t that mean she’s at least bi?”

“She could just want to be friends.” Winston pointed out.

Lena frowned. “How do I ask that?”  
  
“ “Hey, are you gay?” “ Winston recommended.

“No, idiot, you can’t just say that to people!” Lena sighed.

“Why not? It’s a valid question.”

“Because if she isn’t it’ll make it weird!”

“If it makes it weird, she’s not worth being around.” Winston said sagely.

Lena groaned. “But she’s hot, Winston.”

“Just go and chat with her, then. See if you get any gay vibes.”

\--

“Cool. Visit me at work?”

Amelie took her table’s order and sent it to the kitchen. She then locked herself in a bathroom stall and waited for a reply.

“Where at?”

That was a yes!

Amelie frowned to bury the emotion. She wasn’t going to get excited over this.

“Cheddars. 12th Street. We’re not busy.”

“Give me a discount? ;)”

Amelie groaned. Everyone _always_ said that.

“No.”

“On my way!”

\--

Twenty minutes later, Lena entered the building.

“Hey, can I be in Amelie’s section?” She asked the hostess.

“Sure, whatever.”

Lena sat long-ways in the booth, stretching out. Winston had wanted to come but she didn’t let him.

Amelie walked up to her and they made eye contact. It took a second for Lena to register what was happening.

“Hey!” She greeted, giving a little wave.

Amelie glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep the comments comin bc ill write faster when i get that #sweetvalidation  
> tell me ur fave overwatch char!


	3. interdit tarentule

Lena’s wave inched downwards and she gave a small, uncomfortable, toothy grin.

“How are ya?” She asked a bit awkwardly.

“I’m at work.” Amelie said flatly.

Lena studied Amelie for a moment. She looked… not right.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked gently.

Amelie turned on her heels and walked off.

\--

Amelie was in the restroom steadying herself. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead and she wiped them off with a shaky, cold hand. Talking was impossible in this state.

Just before Lena arrived Amelie had been told that this was her last shift at the restaurant. She hated working here, yes, but she _needed_ the job.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she gritted her teeth, refusing to cry. If the manager hadn’t been so fucking rude about it she would probably be fine right now.

A co-worker opened the bathroom door, met Amelie’s searing eyes, and skittered away.

\--

Lena sat uncomfortably in her booth texting her friend Mei about the weird situation. Amelie reappeared about ten minutes later.

“Do you need to sit?” Lena asked, noticing her reddened face. Amelie started to shake her head, but then she stopped. She slid into the booth and sat across from Lena.

“Amelie!” A voice snapped. A man in a suit stomped up to them. “You have tables.”

“Fuck off.” Amelie’s lips curled. He looked absolutely shocked. “I am leaving early.”

“Am – “

“Come, Lena. We’re leaving.”

Amelie slid out of the booth and Lena, after a brief pause, followed suit. The two left the building with Amelie walking very fast. Lena had to jog to keep up with her.

“ _Désolée_.” Amelie muttered, unlocking her car door. “Sorry. Get in.”

Lena hesitated but ultimately let herself into the other girl’s car.

She held on to the door handle for dear life as Amelie sped through rush hour traffic on the highway. All of her attempts to make conversation were shot down until Amelie pulled into a parking spot in front of an apartment complex.

“This your place?” Lena asked.

Amelie looked at her. “No, we just stopped here. Yes, it is my apartment. Stay here.”

Lena sat tight for a moment before she realized that Amelie was coming to open her door for her.

She was lead up two flights of stairs to Amelie’s apartment – a small, clean one-bed one-bath.

“Nice place!” Lena complimented. “Cleaner than mine.”

“I assumed so.” Amelie said. A small smile appeared on her face for only a moment before it was gone. She motioned towards the couch.

“Go, sit. I’ll be there in a moment.”

She disappeared into the bathroom. Lena at first sat very still on the couch but gradually spread out until she was lounging on her side.

Amelie appeared again and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Your feet are on my couch.”

Lena flushed red. No one had that rule anymore!

“Oh, I-“

Amelie gave a short, breathy laugh. “Just take off your shoes.”

Lena did so and sat back down properly.

There was silence between the two as they just sort of looked at each other.

“Are you… hungry?” Amelie finally asked.

“No, I’m okay. Lena answered.

“Thirsty?”

“Nope.”

Amelie’s eyes looked away. “Oh.”

Another few seconds of silence.

“You can sit down.” Lena pointed out.

Amelie turned faintly red. “I know.” She said a bit snippily. “I just… don’t want to.”

“Do I stink?” Lena joked, cracking a grin.

Amelie blew air out of her nose. Lena guessed that was like a laugh for her. “No, chéri **.”**

Lena’s grin grew. “Then c’mon! Let’s watch something to cheer you up.”

“I feel fine.” Amelie assured her, but she sat next to her anyways.

Lena could smell her perfume. She smelled like lilies.

“You sm-“ She almost said “you smell nice”. She stopped herself because that would be weird.

“Hm?” Amelie asked as she flipped through channels.

“Nothing.” Lena muttered. Now that she had a moment she was suddenly aware of what was happening. She was with Amelie in her _house_. So close to her that she noticed her scent.

Her car was all the way back at the restaurant.

\--

They ended up watching animal planet; some show on cats. They had a calm and relaxing half hour together chit-chatting about the cuteness of the episode.

“I want to show you something.” Amelie said as the show ended, getting up.

Lena followed her to her bedroom, a bit nervous.

She had every right to be.

“You have a _tarantula_?” She yelled. Amelie’s hand was over her mouth in an instant.

“Shhh!” She snapped. “It isn’t allowed.”

Lena looked at her with big eyes. Amelie looked away, removing her hand.

“Want to hold her?

Lena took a deep breath, looking at the huge spider.

“Not really.”

Amelie’s laugh sounded like chimes. It made Lena smile.

“I don’t hold her either. I’m afraid of spiders.”

“Then why do you have a frickin’ tarantula?” Lena whispered the last word. Amelie shook her head with a light smile.

“It’s a long story.”

“Aw, not gonna tell it?”

“I was trying to be cool.” Amelie said very fast and low. Lena barely heard her, but she did.

Her face scrunched up as she held back laughter.

Amelie glared at her. “Do not.”

“Are you serious?’ Lena squeaked.

Amelie’s eyes narrowed even more and she didn’t answer.

\--

“Oh _shit!_ ” Lena gasped in the middle of eating a sandwich that Amelie had prepared.

The other girl looked up from her own meal quizzically. “Hm?”

“School! I had another class today!” Lena fumbled through her pockets for her phone.

_“Skipper:(”_ Winston had texted her…. An hour ago.

Amelie chuckled. “Did I distract you?”

“Yeah!”

It suddenly registered to Lena that that was a flirt. Her eyes widened and she shoved another bite of sandwich into her mouth, looking away. Amelie was smirking. She rose from her seat and circled around Lena. Lena was frozen in place.

Amelie’s hands lightly touched her shoulders and she leaned in.

“Do you want to leave?”

No.

“Yeah, I should.” Lena muttered through food.

Amelie rested her chin on the other girl’s head, frowning.

“Okay. Thank you for coming.”

Lena swallowed her food.

“What, you want me to walk?”

Amelie blinked.

“Oh, right.”

\--

Lena lay on her bed with a smile on her face. She hadn’t expected to have had such a good time! Amelie had some pretty blunt mannerisms, but she seemed nice despite it. They had exchanged numbers in the car ride back to the restaurant and Lena had just texted Amelie to tell her she had gotten home safe.

She kept thinking about Amelie’s hands on her shoulders. Her little flirt.

She had forgotten to ask if she was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOV u all this is my most pop fic and it makes me so happy!!!


	4. thumbs up emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my proofreader is sleeping but i wanted to get this out and itll be proofed tomorrow!! excuse mistakes for now xoxo love u all

“Stop fidgeting.” Amelie’s tone was short and her voice gruff. They had been at this for half an hour now.

“I can’t! It’s   
uncomfortable.” Lena complained.

“You are sitting down.”

“My butt hurts!”

Amelie sighed and put a hand to her head, placing her charcoal stick down with the other.

“Chéri, the models in class can sit for twenty minutes without moving.”

“Well, their butts must be bloody strong!” Lena squirmed on top of the stool.

“S _ 'il vous plait,  _ we only have and hour before my class starts. Please stay still.”

Lena took a deep breath and focused on… nothing. Emptying her mind was impossible, though, and within two minutes she could keenly feel her joints crying out. She stuck it out, though, and was completely still for an incredible seven minutes.

She groaned and slouched over, rubbing her knees. Amelie let out a groan of frustration.

“You don’t know how hard this is!” Lena protested.

“Please, you are simply bad at it.” Amelie teased. Lena pouted and resumed her sitting position.

“Aren’t you more used to people doing this naked?” She asked while trying to move her mouth as little as possible.

“That is preferable. Why? Are you offering?” Amelie’s eyes flashed off of her easel and locked with Lena’s with a playful smile.

“I – I, well, no, I mean, would you get a better grade if I –“

Amelie giggled. “No, it is fine. Remain clothed. And  _ pour l'amour de Dieu  _ stop wiggling!”

\--

“How was class? How did the picture of me turn out?” Lena texted Amelie around lunch time.

“Fine. Beautifully.”

Lena blushed a bit.   
Thank goodness Amelie wasn’t actually there to see her face twist into a dorky   
smile.

\--

Amelie really   
didn’t want to turn in her sketch of Lena. It was one of the assignments she   
wouldn’t get back. She had made sure to get everything perfect despite the   
other girl’s awful posing abilities. Everything was there down to the light   
freckles on her face.

The professor drowned her with praise to which she could only nod. Two years and she could still barely speak to anyone at school without a lump of anxiety forming in her throat. She was well aware that her blunt rudeness was a protective instinct due to her social anxiety and that her cold demeanor and apathetic nature were not something she could get over herself. But with her job gone, any hope Amelie had of beginning to see a therapist was gone.

Lena was there, though. Always willing to listen and offer advice. The two had become fast friends. Not that Amelie didn’t notice the flush in Lena’s face every time they brushed past each other or got just a little bit closer than usual. She thought it was adorable. She had no idea how to capitalize on the other girl’s feelings, however. Perhaps it would be easier, and safer, to just remain friends, Amelie constantly thought. But then she would see Lena’s smile and the way her eyes crinkled as she grinned And then she would see Lena run a hand through her unruly hair and wish that it were hers fluffing it up and playing with it.

It was disgusting. Bah, feelings! She’d bury them with the rest.

\--

“Oh, cut it out.” Lena   
tossed a pen at Winston. It smacked him in the shoulder. “It’s just a crush.”

“Then do something about it!” Winston flinched at the pen and examined his white collared shirt for ink marks.

“She’s not gay! She can’t be! She was telling me about her exes – all boys.”

“So? That doesn’t mean anything. She can still be bi.” Winston turned back to his laptop. “What signs has she given you?”

“Well… sometimes she’ll flirt. And she likes to touch my shoulders or my head. We say hello the French way. You know, kiss kiss.”

“Sounds promising to me.”

“We’ve known each other, like, three weeks now and nothing has happened. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“Maybe she’s shy.”

Lena thought about this. “You really think so? Doesn’t that…. Doesn’t that leave the first move to me?”

Winston nodded solemnly.

Lena felt her stomach drop. “I’m nervous.”

Winston patted her shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll be your wingman.”

Lena snorted. “No way! I can do it.” She said with renewed confidence.

\--

“I don’t usually go out.” Amelie was saying. “I don’t really want to.”

Lena had the phone next to her on the bathroom sink counter on speaker with Amelie as she attempted to apply falsies to her eyes.

She had been trying for 15 minutes.

“Bloody fuck, fine, I don’t really want to anymore either. She said in a raised, annoyed voice.

“What is wrong?”

“These lashes! I can’t put them on!”

Lena could hear Amelie’s muffled laughter.

“Come over, chéri, I’ll do your makeup.”

\--

Amelie stood back   
from Lena, frowning.

“It isn’t working.”

Lena had a deep frown on her face. “But you’re so good at this!”

“Your cheeks are too chubby.” Amelie said, pulling on one with a pinch. “I can’t contour them.”

Lena looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since getting her makeover. Her eyes were lightly lined with soft brown and orange lids, her cheeks softly blushed a soft pink, and her lips a matte nude brown.

“I look so different.” She said in awe.

“That is what makeup does.” Amelie smiled at her work.

“What do you look like without it?”

Amelie thought for a minute. “Round.”

Lena snorted. “Luv, you’re all bones.”

Amelie puffed out her cheeks. “Like this.”

Lena laughed and went back to admiring herself in the mirror.

\--

“You’ve been hanging out every day; you have to make a move sometime soon.” Winston was scolding Lena.

Lena pushed her notebook off of her lap from where she was sitting on her bed. “Well then, give me some options!”

“Flowers? A kiss?”

Lena frowned. “A kiss is too forwards and flowers are corny.”

“You  _ love _ __   
flowers, Lena.” Winston reminded   
her.

“Yeah, but nobody actually  _ confesses  _ with them!” She kicked her legs against the base of the bed.

_ Ding! _

“Oh! It’s Amelie.”  Lena immediately smiled at her phone.

“I want to see your place.” The text read.

“She wants to come over!” Lena gasped. “What do I do?!”

Winston gave her a look. “Invite her?”

Lena pulled a pillow over her face and fell backwards onto the bed. “My house is filthy.” She grumbled.

Winston got up and headed to the door. “Better clean, then.”

\--

Amelie didn’t hear from Lena for an hour … then two… then three. It was beginning to get late.

“Well?” She texted again around 6.

No answer.

9 o’clock, her phone buzzed. She narrowed her eyes at it.

“Okay, come over!”

Amelie had to take a moment to wrestle her annoyance back in.

“It is late.”  _ Why _ _   
_ _ didn’t you text me all day. _

A loading picture popped up into the chat window. After a few seconds, it revealed itself to be a bottle of vodka with Lena’s hand in a thumbs-up next to it.

“Coming.”

\--

“Amelie, I need to tell you something.” Lena’s face was red. She was on her third vodka shot.

“Of course, chéri.” Amelie was smiling, blissfully tipsy on her fourth shot.

“You are … so pretty.” Lena smooshed her face between her hands.

Amelie laughed loudly and batted her hands away. “ _ Arrête ça!  _ You will rub my makeup off! _ ” _

“I mean it.” Lena drawled. “So, so pretty.”

Amelie smooshed her face back. “And you are ridiculous. Drunk off of three shots of vodka.”

“M’not!” Lena said through squished lips.

They locked eyes for a long moment. Amelie leaned in… And Lena squirmed away, blushing.

“Hungry.” She mumbled, scurrying to the kitchen.

\--

“she was gnna kiuss me” Lena hid herself in a (very obvious) corner in the kitchen to ‘secretly’ text her friend.

“Really?” Was Mei’s reply.

“yes!!!!!!!!”

“Did you? :O”

“noits not right notromanntic”

“Get back over there and kiss her!”

“no!!!!!!!! flowers”

“What?”

…

“Lena?”

\--

Amelie’s hands felt so good in Lena’s hair. Her long, black-painted nails scratched lightly across Lena’s scalp and the girl was in heaven.

Lena had her head on Amelie’s lap - the two girls had switched into pajamas with Amelie wearing one of Lena’s smaller shirts which was still baggy on her. She was also wearing pajama shorts that were very short on her – something Lena appreciated. And maybe the reason she picked them out for her.

“Lena?” Amelie asked softly.

“Mm?”

“You are very soft.”

“Issat good?”

Amelie chuckled. “Yes.” She bent over and nuzzled Lena’s hair with her nose. “And you smell like shampoo.”

“Sometimes I shower.” Lena answered with a giggle.

They woke up the next morning with cricks in their necks for sleeping on the couch, but Lena couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to reply to everyone individually BUT that would take a long time and i would run out of steam so here is a universal THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND SWEET THINGS U SAY IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY !!!! I REFRESH THIS PAGE EVRY 2 MINS TO CHECK FOR COMMENTS BC THEY MAKE ME SMILE SO BIG


	5. yellow tulips

Lena spent an entire afternoon learning flower language.

“You’re thinking too much in to this. Just get her something pretty.” Winston was making fun of her as she planned the perfect bouquet.

Lena sighed. “I just… really want this to work.”

\--

The flower shop didn’t take special orders on such short notice. Lena left with a bouquet of lilacs and baby’s breath.

“Lilac is good.” Winston was texting her as she was driving. He had gotten more into flower language than she had. “But I would have suggested yellow tulips.”

\--

Lena knocked shakily on Amelie’s door, flowers behind her back and riddled with nerves. No answer.

“Lena!” A call came from a few yards down the hall. Amelie appeared to be returning home.

“Amelie!” Lena spun to hide her gift. “Hey, hi! U-um, I thought I’d come over!”

A warm smile appeared on Amelie’s face. “I have something for you, chérie.”

Amelie unlocked her door and went inside, reappearing moments later with a vase of light-pink alstroemeria and baby-blue forget-me-nots.

Lena tried to remember what they meant. She could barely focus on the flowers, though, because Amelie was blushing and she couldn’t look away.

“Me too!” Lena exclaimed, thrusting out her bouquet towards Amelie. A blush appeared on the other girl’s face as well. Amelie gasped.

“I-I, I wanted to show you how I felt.” Lena stuttered, face burning. She peeked up at Amelie through her lashes. “What’dja say, love?”

Amelie’s smile grew into a grin. She placed her own flowers onto the ground and threw her arms around Lena.

“Oui! Yes, yes!”

\--

The two sat on Amelie’s couch, positively glowing. Amelie had her head resting on Lena’s shoulder as Lena braided small sections of her hair. She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek followed by a giggle.

“Is that all, chérie?” Amelie batted her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck, pushing her backwards onto the couch.

“My little  _ tomate _ .” Amelie teased before kissing her. Her lips were warm and soft and Lena couldn’t help but smile into the smooch.

Amelie ruffled Lena’s hair and nuzzled her neck and Lena responded with a breathy laugh.

\--

“Hey, dyke.” The boy in Amelie’s life drawing shoved her out of the way of the door as she was leaving. “Got any vids of you and your girlfriend fucking?”

Amelie pushed past him and he followed her at her heels. “C’mon, share that shit!” He taunted, grabbing her arm. Amelie turned to face him.

“Fuck you.” She spit, raising her arm. He laughed in her face.

“Try it!” He mocked.

She went for the punch and he caught her hand.

“Nice try, bi – “

She uppercut him with her other fist. He staggered away, cursing, before running off.

\--

“It is not the first time it has happened.” Amelie was telling the story to one of her few close friends, Gabriel.

“It’s been what, three months?” Gabe asked. “They haven’t stopped?”

“They are ignorant.” Amelie answered shortly. “A minor annoyance.”

“Have you told Lena?”

“I do not believe it is the same for her. She has always been ‘out’.”

“Talk to her about it.” Gabriel urged. “Or I’m going to have to kick some ass.”

\--

Instead of talking to Lena, Amelie did the opposite. The two barely saw each other for a week. Amelie took the brunt of her classmate’s abuse silently; though it slowed down after word got out that she punched that boy.

“She doesn’t  _ look  _ gay,” they would whisper.

Or “she’s just in it for the attention” or “those poor men she tricked!”.

Amelie endured, retreating further into herself. She barely texted Lena back, flaked on their plans, and stayed at home to skip several of her classes each day.

When this had gone on for about seven days, Lena showed up at her door. Amelie stuck her head out.

“Oui, chérie?” She asked in a low, tired tone.

“Can I come in?” Lena was frowning.

“…Yes, come.” Amelie sighed, opening the door for her. The two sat down at opposite sides of the dining table.

“Have you been doing okay?” Lena took Amelie’s hand from across the table lightly. “What’s up?”

Amelie’s hand hung loosely in Lena’s. “I have been busy with school.”

“Mei told me she saw you punch someone.” Lena said in a soft yet firm voice.

Amelie closed her eyes slowly. “Yes, he had been harassing me.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Harassing?” She exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

‘I took care of it.”

“What was he doing? What’s his name?” Lena demanded to know, subconsciously squeezing Amelie’s hand quite hard.

“Calm down, Lena. It is fine. He is a bigot, but he will not bother me anymore.”

“So people have been bothering you about us?” Lena asked, her voice dropping into a quiet sadness. “I’m sorry…”

“I am getting used to it.”

“That’s not good!” Lena urged. “If being with me is making you uncomfortable…”

“ Arrête!” Amelie snapped, a fire igniting in her eyes.

“Lena.” She said more softly. “Being with you is making me nothing but happy.” She gave the other girl’s hand a squeeze and smiled. She then bit her lip and looked away.

“I have never… been with another girl before.” She admitted. “I’ve known I liked them, but the chance never came up. I was always… afraid. I knew it would be different than a man, and I had no practice, so I avoided it. But I could not avoid you.”

She caught Lena’s gaze again and rubbed the top of her hand with her thumb. “No matter what the idiot boys say, I am with you. I won’t leave you.”

Lena beamed and Amelie’s heart soared. She had been rehearsing telling this to Lena in her head for countless days; she was glad it went well.

“I’m with you too!” Lena promised. “I lo-“ She stuttered and blushed. “I-I think you’re really cool!”

Amelie laughed her wind-chime laugh. Lena got up and hugged her, pulling her close.

“Let’s change the subject.” She said, giving Amelie’s cheek a big kiss. “How’s job searching goin’?”

Amelie sighed. “Poorly.” She admitted.

“Let me help!” Lena bounded towards the bedroom. “Your laptop’s in here, right?”

\--

The two spent the evening sending in Amelie’s application to several places. They eventually fell asleep, legs and arms tangled up together. 

 

They woke up with a start when one of them ended up kicking the laptop off of the bed.

Lena laughed drowsily. “Jeez, didn’t mean to fall asleep. I should get home.”

Amelie tightened her arms around the other girl’s waist, pulling her back down. “And leave me to sleep without my pillow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is a little rushed but im moving but i still want to write for you guys!!! so i dont have much time but i hope this suffices!


	6. optional light porn chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry guys i moved and i got more hrs in my job so i havent been in the writing mood at allllllll so i whipped up some lame ass morning sex for this chap which is totally optional in case u do not wish to read nsfw *hearts*

Amelie traced kisses down her girlfriend’s neck and Lena giggled.

 

“Morning, love.” Lena murmured, kissing Amelie’s cheek in greeting. She yawned and slung Amelie’s arm over shoulders, burrowing into her side. Amelie ran a finger down Lena’s curves and pulled her close. She continue to kiss her – neck, forehead, cheek - before Lena playfully rolled over with a laugh.

 

“M’tryna sleep here!” She smiled into the pillow. Amelie followed her roll and embraced her from behind, trapping her in a web of arms and legs.

 

\--

 

Lena gasped as Amelie’s hand trailed down her body to her thigh. Amelie gave it a squeeze and pressed her lips against Lena’s ear.

 

“Wake up, chérie.” She said in a low, sultry tone.

 

“Mm-mm.” Lena denied her, giving a playful, lop-sided smirk. “Gonna have to do better than that.”

 

Amelie nibbled and Lena’s earlobe and ran her nails down from her ass to the back of her knee. Lena when “Oh!” And then laughed. She turned and pulled Amelie to her, kissing her.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get breakfast.”

 

“Mm-mm,” Amelie mimicked her, “I’m not done yet.” She kissed Lena, rolling them so that she was positioned on top of her girlfriend.

 

“Can I keep going?” She asked, running a hand through Lena’s unkempt hair.

 

Lena grinned. “Please do, love.”

 

\--

 

Amelie’s hands fondled Lena’s breasts under her shirt as the two kissed hungrily. Lena’s legs were wrapped around Amelie’s waist and Amelie’s fingers pinched and stroked her nipples.

 

“Take this off.” Amelie demanded, tugging at her girlfriend’s top.

 

“All of it?” Lena winked. The shirt came off swiftly and her pants were half-off before Amelie’s mouth found Lena’s hardening nipples and her tongue played with them. Her left hand made its way to Lena’s underwear and she rubbed her palm in light circles over the brunette’s sensitive area between her inner thighs.

 

“Oh, wow,” Lena breathed, her back arching slightly. Her fingers tangled in and pulled on Amelie’s long, black hair. Amelie caught her in another kiss and giggled, switching to circling the other girl’s clit through her panties lightly with a finger.

 

“My my, you’re already so wet.” Amelie teased. Lena’s complexion shifted to red, but she was smiling. She tugged on Amelie’s tshirt.

 

“C’mon, I wanna see you!”

 

Amelie slipped out of her shirt and Lena licked her lips. She took her girlfriend’s breasts in her hands and slid her thumbs over the nipples slowly.

 

Lena coaxed Amelie out of the rest of her clothes and pulled her via hips up and towards her.

 

“No no, chérie.” Amelie wagged a finger at her with a grin. She gently removed Lena’s hands and turned the other way, arching her back down and sliding her own hands down to spread Lena’s legs. Lena gripped her lover’s thighs as well, and Amelie slowly lowered to press the two together.

 

Feeling Amelie’s tongue on her clit only encouraged Lena to moan into Amelie’s own pleasure center, sending low shockwaves through the other girl and causing her to shudder. Lena’s hands explored down Amelie’s back and legs, leaving soft red marks across her physique.

 

“ _Dieu_.” Amelie breathed, her tongue dancing across the folds and contours of Lena. Lena’s tongue slid up and down, up and down, sometimes slipping inside of Amelie for a moment before swirling around her clit as her lips closed over it, sucking.

 

The two girls swayed and thrusted their hips as they made love to each other, tasting the other as if she were a succulent fruit. Amelie eventually slid off of Lena, allowing the girl only a moment to catch her breath before catching her lips in a passionate kiss. She gently rubbed the brunette’s clit until Lena was begging for more – harder, faster – and so Amelie acquiesced.

 

Lena came, gasping and panting, and Amelie was not far behind after her lover pinned her down and mercilessly ate her out.

 

Both girls were streaked with red nail-marks and freckled with hickies and soft teeth-marks on their necks and thighs. Amelie rolled off of Lena and hugged her tightly, whispering breathy French into her ear. Lena didn’t understand, but it sounded sweet and loving.

 

“Awake now?” Amelie asked in English.

 

“The opposite.” Lena answered with a yawn. Amelie playfully gave her shoulder a light pinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow!!! i will work on this shit!!! i swear!! i havent forgotten about it!!!


	7. new beginnings

Amelie stood at the double doors to the store until Lena gave her a light prod.

“Let’s go in already!” She urged, but Amelie was frozen in place.

“I haven’t done an interview in three years.” She whispered. “I’ve forgotten how.”

“Just be yourself!” Lena enthusiastically suggested.

“I haven’t been myself in three years.” Amelie dead-panned. Lena snickered.

“I’ll come in for moral support.” She offered.

“ _Non, non_.” Amelie shook her head. “Wait in the car so we may drive away as fast as possible.”

\--

Amelie had sweated and stuttered and not made eye contact during the entire interview process. Her anxiety had flared to new heights.

“If we contacted you previous employer, would we get a good ‘review’ of you, so to say?” The interviewer was asking.

Amelie’s lips pursed.

“Of course.” She blatantly lied. She knew that the interviewer could tell. He frowned and wrote down her response.

“How long are you planning on working here?”

“I don’t really know. More than a year, maybe even two. I haven’t decided if I’m moving away from the city yet.”

The interviewer wrote that down as well. There was obvious tension in the air; Amelie was radiating uncomfortableness.

“I’ll be right back.” The interviewer slipped out of his chair and exited the room. Amelie fumbled for her phone.

Lena had sent her many thumbs-up emojis. She sighed and sent a thumbs-down in response before the interviewer returned with another man in tow.

“It looks like we might have a spot for you!” He said with overdone enthusiasm. “I know you requested full time, however, and this position would be 25 to 30 hours.”

“I would be glad to accept it.” It was like Amelie had been mentally splashed with water. Her anxiety disappeared and was replaced by a genuine smile.

 

\--

Lena was waiting in the car as Amelie had requested.

Amelie opened the door and slid into her seat without looking at Lena. But the other girl knew.

“You got it!” She squealed. “You got the job!”

Amelie laughed. “ _Zut!_ ” She giggled. “Did my face give it away?”

“How are we going to celebrate? We are so going to celebrate!” Lena was still squeaking.

“You may buy me dinner.” Amelie said matter-of-factly.

Lena threw back her head in laughter. “Oh, I _may?_ ”

“I will allow it.”

\--

“Hey, I’m really proud of you.”

The two girls sat across from each other at their booth in the restaurant. Lena had broken the silence of waiting for their food.

“You looked really nervous going into that interview, but you did it!” The brunette was grinning. “I knew ya could!”

Amelie gave a short chuckle. “I am not sure why exactly they gave it to me – I was awful. The whole thing was awful.”

“Still, you did it! Love ya, babe!” Lena grinned.

Amelie stared at her. Lena stared back.

“Did you just – “

“Bathroom.”  Lena choked, flinging herself from the booth.

\--

_Knock, knock_

 

“Please come out, chérie.” Amelie said, knocking softly on the bathroom stall door.

Lena was standing facing the toilet with her hands on her head. In a fucking two star restaurant! She had told Amelie she loved her – for the first time – in a fucking Tomfooleries!

“It was very sweet.” Amelie was promising. “Unexpected, but sweet. Now please come out.”

Lena, head hung low, waddled out of the stall.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered, looking at her feet.

Amelie turned her face up with her hand and gave her an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

“We will talk once we get home. But please, I want to eat.”

\--

“So… you love me?” Amelie’s voice was soft and hopeful. The pair sat in her car in the parking lot of the apartment complex.

“I-It just slipped out!” Lena stuttered, fumbling for the handle in the dark.

“I love you too.” Amelie said in the matter-of-fact way of speaking that Lena liked so much. Both girls looked at each other until smiles crept onto their faces. Lena began to laugh, and soon Amelie joined in. Amelie leaned over and kissed Lena, squishing her cheeks as she did so.

“You are so dumb, _mon amour._ ” She giggled, kissing her again. “Where is my romantic story of your confession to tell all of my friends? Oh, yes, she told me at a bar.”

“Let me try again!” Lena begged, laughing loudly. “God, what I wouldn’t give to go back in time right now.”

“A funny story is still a good story.” Amelie got out of the car and opened Lena’s door for her. The two walked hand-in-hand up the two flights of stairs to Amelie’s apartment.

\--

“I put up a Craigslist ad for him.”

Amelie and Lena were standing in front of the unnamed tarantula’s tank. Amelie was visibly not looking at it and instead looking at the wall above it.

“Aw, why?” Lena asked, poking at the glass wall of the enclosure. When the tarantula actually walked into view, however, she recoiled back. Amelie snickered.

“I looked it up online, and they can live to be 15. I _cannot_ live with this thing for 15 years. I’m over it. I’m terrified of it.”

“Got any offers yet?”

“A couple. I’m meeting with one girl tomorrow who says she loves these things, for whatever reason.”

“Wanna take him out? Play with him just one time?” Lena nudged her.

“You can. I’ll leave the room.” Amelie actually began to move towards the door. Lena laughed.

“No, come back! I was joking!”

\--

Days and months passed, and Amelie graduated. Lena attended the ceremony happily, dressed in bright blues and oranges, and probably yelled the loudest when Amelie’s name was announced. She had only met Amelie’s family once prior but they gladly sat with her and grinned at her enthusiasm.

Until _he_ showed up.

“Amelie.” A husky, low voice demanded her attention as the group stood in a bunch outside of the family’s car.

Amelie, smiling, turned to face the person. Happiness bled off her face in instants.

“Ah. Gerard. So you were able to graduate.”

Mr. Lacroix shuffled away from the situation, taking the Mrs with him after she began to raise her voice in defiance. Lena stayed by her side; not sure of the entire situation, but she recognized the name. Amelie didn’t talk about her exes, but Lena could easily assume that this was one of them. She also knew that Amelie had switched a few classes because of a boy with the same name.

She looked at the man in question and saw that he was tall and lanky with sharp eyes and even sharper rectangular, black-rimmed frames. His hair was fashionably messy - and even his nails were nice.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Gerard ignored Lena and looked only at Amelie.

Amelie took Lena’s hand and squeezed it.

“No.” She stated simply.

“Come on, Amelie!” Gerard began to yell. He reached for her and Amelie slapped his hand down. “I always treated you right! I can get you anything!”

Lena tugged at Amelie’s hand, urging her to turn away. But Amelie was riled up.

A shouting match ensued. Lena could hardly keep up, as half was in French. But it wasn’t getting any better.

Finally, Mrs. Lacroix stomped over and joined in. She got in between Amelie and Gerard, and Lena pulled Amelie away and into her car.

Steaming, Amelie smacked the dashboard. The two watched the fight fizzle out and Gerard eventually slinked away, shooting a dirty look at Lena and Amelie.

Lena sighed, putting her head on the steering wheel. “Christ, what a guy.” She mumbled. Amelie followed suit and put her head down on the dashboard. They stayed that way for a minute, saying nothing. Amelie’s parents knocked on the car doors tentatively.

It was silently agreed upon that the situation was to be dropped immediately. Instead, Lena and Amelie sat on the curb looking at new apartments for Amelie as her parents argued over where to go to celebrate.

“I have an idea.” Amelie said, tiptoeing her hand over to Lena’s. She set it next to hers and stroked it lightly with her thumb. “Why don’t we find one for the both of us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all yall comments give me LIFE i LOVE u guys *heart heart heart*  
> if i could just suggest 1 thing it would b fanart ;))))) idc WHAT ur drawing skills r ... show me ur fave parts send them to me on tumblr (skipluum.tumblr.com) and ill fuckin encase them in gold and put them on my wall im serious

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments and ill love u  
> CHECK OUT this roadrat tinder au frm my bestie (i stole their idea for this fic)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7637308/chapters/17388253


End file.
